the_galactic_federation_documentfandomcom-20200213-history
Tovian
Summary The Tovians are a race of flightless Avian Humanoids from the now destroyed Desert Planet of Tovadon. They live in a large fleet of ships known as "The Remnants of Tovadon", which has been wandering the stars for 5000 years after their Home Star called Kuud, began to die. Biology MORE INFO COMING SOON Prominent words and phrases of the Tovian Language Jy - Yes Juk - No Uc - Of Suu'kra - Ancestor Kiiv'ek - Chaos Vy'rih - Order Ke'pek - Honor R'lyeh - Madness Xecih - Brethren Veken - Acolyte V'ekap Ud Shoi'uc Xecih - Glory to our Fallen Brethren Va'heri Zu Vaas Bu'vei, Zal'keh! - You are a Stain on Society, Clanless! Divek Sh'iv Suu Ov'vas Xan Jed, Zu Ke'pek Va'shei Te'nik Va'ader. - You were a Formidable Opponent, it was an Honor to battle you. Early History Not much is known about Ancient Tovian Society Or even Their homeworld for that matter, but here's what we know: - Tovadon's Oceans were red due to large amounts of Iron in the seawater. - Although they were technologically advanced and had large amounts of Titanium at their disposal, they mainly used Sandstone to build, and most of their cities were made of sandstone and utilized very little technology. -Their Government was ran by a group of 5 Elderly Tovians known only as the Cha'krek Uc Suu'kra (speakers of the Ancestors) who utilized the Suu'kra flower to speak to their ancestors to be warned about omens and disasters that were coming, which in reality was just them having vivid hallucinations from the Chemicals contained in the Suu'kra Flower's petals and leaves, while also knowing subconsciously what was going to happen through subtle signs around them. - A large percentage of Tovadon was land, and most of that land was Desert, the rest being Rainforest, where the Tovians first evolved,but it's still unknown what the size of the planet was. Modern History Around 300 years before Tovadon became uninhabitable, the Cha'krek Uc Suu'kra consulted their ancestors for guidance about rising temperatures, in which they told them their star was going to die. they immediately began work on the Remnants of Tovadon fleet, and eventually finished it 200 years before Tovadon's fall. The Cha'krek were the original leaders of the Fleet, leaving the Tovians in the Kuud system to die. for the first 400 years, the Cha'krek kept control over the fleet, but after many bad decisions, the Populous became restless. eventually, there was a Fleet-wide mutiny and the Cha'krek were overthrown and exiled. afterwards, they decided to have a Captain rule over the fleet, and after almost 5000 years, they have continued this system, even after they joined the federation, as the Remnants of Tovadon became a Federation territory, as the fleet now introduces 14 federation ships into their fleet. After joining the Galactic Federation, a large portion of the Tovian population have flooded Federation cities and colonies due to the Problems on the fleet, including but not limited to: - Overpopulation - Population control squads, who basically were only used to kill the sick, disabled, and old - Crime on the smaller ships - Poor maintenance of the least important ships, most of which were small residential ships - constant Space Pirate attacks - Disease with this, the Slums of many Federation cities have become overpopulated, as Tovians reproduce at an Alarming rate. Category:Race